Video data streams are often stored on non-volatile memory storage devices, such as a solid state drive (SSD) and flash drives comprised of multiple NAND dies. However, non-volatile memory devices are prone to deteriorating data retention with limited cycles of read/write data and production process-derived leakage errors. The non-volatile storage may provide error correction information that may be used to recover data lost through degradation of the non-volatile memory storage cells.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for storing multi-scale error tolerant data, including video data, on non-volatile memory storage devices.